muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Family Robinson
Sesame Family Robinson was an official Sesame Workshop parenting blog on Sesamestreet.org, run by Sesame Street puppeteer Martin P. Robinson and his wife and Sesame Street writer Annie Evans from 2009 to 2012. The blog chronicled their lives since shortly before the birth of their twins, Lyra and Ripley. Evans wrote the text while Robinson made short films for the blog (although he had on occasion posted on the blog). Besides coverage of everyday, personal family life as well as first-hand behind-the-scenes Sesame event reports, the blog also features several investigative and humorous status reports by Robinson's character, Telly Monster. The Telly puppet featured in the videos was last used on Sesame Street in 2000.Sesame Family Robinson: Telly Monster Trivia Nadine Zylstra, Assistant Vice President, Programming, and Digital Media at Sesame Workshop, had approached the couple about chronicling their lives through the blog. She says: In late 2010, the blog spilled over to YouTube, as Baby Sports. The blog was last updated on June 24, 2012. The blog was removed in June 17, 2016 following Sesamestreet.org's redesign. Videos Telly-hideandseek.jpg|'Telly Plays Hide and Seek' January 21, 2009 Telly plays hide and seek with the unborn babies. Tellyasksquestions.jpg|'Telly Asks Questions' January 25, 2009 Telly asks how the growing babies fit inside. Tellyhelpsout.jpg|'Telly Helps Out' January 25, 2009 Telly finds a way to be helpful. Tellysnuffyandamartian.jpg|'Telly, Snuffy and a Martian' February 5, 2009 Telly entertains the twins by play-acting as Mr. Snuffleupagus and a Martian. Then it's the babies' turn to pretend! Tellybellybutton.jpg|'Belly Button' February 6, 2009 Telly wants to know if the babies will come out through the belly button. Telly-whatsthatsmell.jpg|'What's That Smell?' February 7, 2009 Telly thinks someone needs a diaper change. Tellycountstoes.jpg|'Telly Counts Toes' February 28, 2009 When the babies are born, Telly can finally count their toes. Tellyabcs.jpg|'Telly Teaches the ABCs' March 5, 2009 Telly teaches the unborn twins their ABCs, and then returns later to test them on it. Telly-hungrybaby.jpg|'Hungry Baby' March 13, 2009 Telly wants to know what you do with a hungry baby. Telly-countingfingers.jpg|'Telly Counts Fingers' March 15, 2009 Telly wants to count the girls' fingers. Telly-cryingbabies.jpg|'Crying Babies' March 30, 2009 Telly thinks he hears the babies crying. Tellytummytime.jpg|'Tummy Time' June 24, 2009 Telly hosts a competition between the girls. Sesame Family Robinson Know Your Numbers.jpg|'Telly Talks Numbers' November 7, 2010 Telly_Travels.jpg|'Telly Travels' November 28, 2010 In Northern Ireland, Walt Disney World, Paris, on a boat, Las Vegas, South Asia, Indonesia, Bali, Russia, the Maldives, and NYC. On YouTube *Tummy Time *Sitting Up Game *Crawling Races Behind the scenes footage * 11/21/2010: Behind the scenes of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade * 2/13/2011: the cow jumping over the moon (Episode 4083) * 3/6/2011: Leslie and Abby show puppeteer rollies * 3/27/2011: The Worm Club shows how worms are performed * 4/11/2011: Caroll Spinney and Oscar the Grouch show how Oscar's trash can works. * 5/1/2011: Leslie Carrara-Rudolph performs Lady Broccoli * 5/8/2011: Annie Evans looks at the "brands" on the shelves at Hooper's Store * 5/15/2011: Tyler Bunch and Rickey Boyd perform a piano player character (ultimately unaired, but intended for "Me Am What Me Am") * 5/22/2011: Abby Cadabby talks to camera operator Shaun Harkins about the jib camera Sources External link * [http://web.archive.org/web/20160206083603/http://www.sesamestreet.org/parents/blog Sesame Family Robinson blog] (archive) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Web Content Sesame Family Robinson blog